


Name...

by Sketchy788



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, Gen, Leicester Alliance (Fire Emblem), Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788
Summary: A quiet moment amidst chaos.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 14





	Name...

Garreg Mach. Early evening. 

The final battle draws nearer with each passing day. My army trains in the practice field. I watch from a cliff, deep in thought. 

They had been my students. So long ago, yet so recently in my mind, they had been children. Children learning the art of bloodshed...much like I had. 

Mercenary work wasn't much different than training at the Officers Academy in that sense. 

A shadow falls. 

"Hey, Teach." 

"Claude. Hello. I thought you were off strategizing." 

"You mean scheming, my friend." A wink. "I'm taking a break. You know, clearing my head."

"Fair enough." His hand finds mine and I find a world of comfort in the contact. 

We stand together in silence, watching our allies train. I quietly marvel at the bonds that have been forged, bonds between former rivals, bonds between noble and commoner. Bonds none would have expected.

Like the bond between the professor and the unorthodox leader of the Alliance. Two outsiders, both fighting for a better world. 

"I've been thinking, Teach." His words pull me from my own thoughts. I turn my attention to him.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" 

"No, nothing like that. It's just...well," His free hand brushes through his hair. "We never really call each other by our real names. It's always Teach and Claude. A bit too formal, don't you think?"

In fairness he had only told me his real name one afternoon after a strategy meeting, and that had only been a few days ago. I agree with his logic, though. 

"I don't see anything bad about being informal in private, Cl...Khalid." 

"That's the spirit." He smiles, and his eyes light up. "Byleth, eshgh, I hope we can continue being informal." 

I nod, smile, all too aware that I'm blushing. 

"After the war?"

"After the war..." A pensive, hopeful pause. "That's one more dream to hold on to."

Another nod. I squeeze his hand and we turn our attention to the training battles. 

The war has already been a nightmare. We need all the happy dreams we can get...

**Author's Note:**

> Just to disclaim that I'm nowhere near finished playing 3 Houses. This idea came to me on a whim so I went with it. I apologize for any out of character moments. 
> 
> Also..."eshgh" is a Persian term of endearment. My personal headcanon is that Almyra mixes cultures like those of India and Persia.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)


End file.
